


What Happened In Between

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam is a player, BamBam is an fboi lol, Other, a lot of smut i guess lol. a lot often too, so writing it might be p bad because ill write late at night, this was a 3 am thought, y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Bam,” You call out, and wipe the unwanted tears that start to escape from his eyes. “You know I care about you so much. I just don’t know how we’re going to make it happen . . . make us last.”“I’ll make it last,” he sniffles. “I promise I’ll make us last.”





	What Happened In Between

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this story doesn't turn out as emotionally draining and exhausting as i would think. i hope you guys will enjoy :0)  
> hi Laur, this story is dedicated to you bcs i lov u so much! <3
> 
> also, if in case you have trouble imagining BamBam in this story, he looks like he did in Got7's CF for Sanctuary! He looked so good there. i almost died.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam tells you about his new, unsurprising fling. how do you react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended. please enjoy this chapter!

“i swear,” bambam sighs dreamily and drops his pencil. he holds his face in his hands and screams inside of his mouth. for the nth time that day you roll your eyes. “she’s the one, she’s the one i want. she’s the one for me.”

“how many times have you said that over one girl?” you asked, frankly exhausted over all that bambam’s been pulling lately. All he’s been doing is talking about this new student in his Psych class, and his mouth _will not_ shut up about it. “seriously. listen to yourself bambam. how many times have you said that in the past.”

“but this time, it’s real, i promise!”

“you just want to get in her pants.”

“no i don’t!” bambam’s face flashes a look of hurt, and for once you feel like apologizing to him. “why would you say that?”

“you’re really asking me that?” you give up on the book you are trying to read and dump in onto your lap. you cross your arms and look him in the eyes. “ask me that again. i dare you.”

bambam’s eyes avert your gaze. he picks up his pencil and works on his drawing again. “i really do want to love her,” he mumbles quietly. “and if she doesn’t want to have sex then fine. i just want to give her the love she deserves.”

you recognize his sincerity. “i’m sorry,” you say to him behind your book.

bambam hums in reply, not raising his head to look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are intended to be that short, i guess. undoubtedly the length of the chapter will depend on which content i wish to put in it. please continue to support this story! thank you for reading until this part. :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a whole story. i hope enough people will like this enough for me to continue this


End file.
